The 69th Hunger Games Begin!
by Thalia Mellark
Summary: I go through the Games! I lose my best friends! I join the Rebels! I fight a war! I get taken by the Capitol and yet I don't say a word! Why? I get rich and famous...but at what cost? How does my life intertwine with those of Haymitch, Effie, Finnick, Annie, And the starcrossed lovers from District 12? My name is Thalia Aden, and this is my story... My first Multi-Ch. Fanfiction.
1. Reaping

Let The 69th Hunger Games Begin

CHAPTER 1: Thalia's P.O.V

My mind is numb. I don't really know how to feel anymore, after four years of this same routine on the same day, every year. Each year getting closer to the dead line of the age you must be to enter. Hope to live. But then adding one more slip into the reaping ball, is like giving away your own life. I feel hopeless as I see my little sister, who just turned 12, crying into my mother's shoulder. I am emotionless and I hate myself for this. I should be holding her right now, comforting her. I should be telling her that everything is ok, that she is safe. But I can't. No one can or is safe from this dreading moment. No one can escape the Capitol's grasp. No one can be safe on reaping day. No one can escape_ 'The Hunger Games'._

Those stupid games that have been around for more than 68 years now. Those Games that take 24 tributes/children, from the ages of 12-18 to be trained in the arts of survival and to be prepared to fight to the death. Those games in which 24 people walk into the arena, but only one walks out alive.

All of this is horrible. The sobbing children clinging to their parents. Everyone praying they won't get picked. We all tell ourselves that we won't. That our lives will be spared another year. But we have to face reality at some point. No matter how much we pray or cry or plead, two children will be forced into the games. Two innocent lives from each district will be taken. No matter how much we despise the idea. It will happen.

I look back at my sister. It's her first year in the reaping ball and she is terrified. I am too. But the odds are in her favor; her name is only in there once. As for me…not so much. My name was only supposed to be in there 5 times, but I had to take tesserae for my family. It is District 12 after all. We are the poorest of the districts and if I want my family to survive I had to receive tesserae. We needed the food and I wouldn't let my family starve. So now I have 25 slips in the reaping ball. The odds are not in my favor.

I'm suddenly woken up from my thoughts by the urging voice that can only belong to my mom. "Thalia, we should get going. We need to get to the square and sign in. If we don't we will have peacekeepers knocking out our door any minute now."

"But…what about dad? He isn't here yet. He needs to be there too," I mutter, worry showing in every word I speak.

"He is still at the mines. Don't worry; he knows what day it is. He will be there," She replies with a forced smile plastered on her face. She's doing this for my sister; she is staying strong. But I can see right through this act of hers. I can see the worry that lurks inside of her as well. We both know what the punishment for not showing up to reaping can be, and I'm afraid that if I do come home today… It will be to my father's dead body. No! I mentally beat myself up. Why would I even think that? My father is smarter than that. He will be there.

"Come on. We need to go," this voice doesn't sound like my mother at all. I feel tugging at my arm and look down to find my little sister, Zuley, suddenly composed and dragging me out of the door.

We walk to the square. It is really, the prettiest part of town. It is such a shame that it is used for such a horrible cause. We sign in and then are assigned to join the kids of our age group. I was about to report to the section where the 16 year olds stood, when I see my sister slowly shakily make her way to where the 12 year olds stood. I grab her arm, which makes her turn around to face me. I crouch down to be at her height and stare intensely at her eyes. Knowing that it might be the last time I get a chance to. Word tumble out of my mouth before I get a chance to process them in my mind…

"Look Zuley, I don't know what is going to happen today. Or next year. Or the year after that. I want to tell you the one thing I know is true, I love you very, very much! And no matter what happens that will never change. But right now you need to be strong. There are other children here that are as frightened as you are, as I am. You need to be strong, and set an example. Give these children a little hope…" I was going to keep talking, tell her that I know how cruel this is and how horrible the Capitol is for doing this to the children. But then notice the peacekeeper standing behind us. Rushing us to take our places. So I said good-bye to my sister. Lightly kissed her cheek and give her a reassuring hug. Then left to take my place and she took hers. Now began the moment that everyone dreaded, that everyone hated. The reaping began.

"Welcome, Welcome. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman. For the honor of representing District 12 at the 69th annual Hunger Games!" chirped Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, as bubbly as ever, "Ladies first!" She made her way to the big glass reaping bowl containing the girl's names. She shuffles her arm inside the bowl until she retrieves the one slip of paper, containing the name of the girl chosen to go into her own death trap. She reads the name but I can't hear a thing. My ears refuse to work and my senses refuse to react. There is a lot of commotion around me. I come to my senses as I feel hand pressing against my back. I turn to see who it is, and find my best friend Liam Mellark looking at me with sorrow in his eyes. I'm about to ask what happened, when Effie's voice booms in my ears…

"Thalia Aden, dear, where are you?" She questions as peacekeepers come to take me to the stage. _What? No! It can't be! I'm going into the games._


	2. The Reaping Continues

Chapter 2: Thalia's P.O.V

The peacekeepers now have their arms around me, pushing me forward towards the stage.

"NO! NO! THALIA! NO!" there is shrieking and yelling from behind me. My sister. Her small hands rapped around my waist, trying to pull me out of the peacekeeper's grasps. It is useless. No matter what, I need to get to the stage, and I need to enter the games. The peacekeepers will make sure of that. So now three peacekeepers are ripping my sister away from me, as she screams and wails. Tears threaten to escape my eyes. This is too much to take in all at once. No I can't cry, that would make me look weak. Weak people don't get sponcers. I must not cry.

Yet the sight of my sister being dragged away, getting hurt, is even worse than knowing that I will enter The Hunger Games. I find Liam's eyes in the crowd. I don't yell or tell him to help. My face is emotionless, so that no one can read my mind, my fear. But Liam knows me too well. He knows how I feel. He knows that I'm terrified and that I can't bear the sight of my sister being dragged away. So without a second thought he is racing to where the peacekeepers and my sister are.

"Don't hurt her…" Liam tells the peacekeepers, pushing them to a side, "I will take her!"

The peacekeepers are startled. Probably wondering how a boy would dare interrupt them. They express anger and repulsion on their faces. But without another word, Liam swoops Zuley up over his shoulder and walked away. Leaving the peacekeepers speechless, but no one argues with him, they just stand there.

Relief rushes through me. My sister is safe. With my mom and dad…DAD! He made it! Another wave of relief rushes through my body. I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice when I climb the steps onto the stage. I look up and find rows and rows of people glaring up at me from the crowd. My eyes widen. This is becoming so real now. I really am going into the games! Once again Effie Trinket interrupts my train of thought…

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Thalia Aden." She says with her high capitol accent. "Now take your seat over there", she says pointing at one of the thrones, "Now for the boys!" She directs back to the audience.

She only gives me enough time to make my way to the throne, next to the only other District 12 tribute alive "Haymitch Albernathy", before announcing the male tribute's name.

"Christian Hunt!" I feel bad once I hear these words. This is a boy I go to school with. A boy that I don't talk too much, but I consider him my friend. Poor Christian must feel as terrified as I feel. Then another thought hit me…Am I going to be the one to have to murder him? I don't know how I would even kill a person. I can't do it! I'm no murderer! But then as everyone says, "The games change everyone."

Effie makes me stand up and shake hand with Christian. I can see in his eyes that he too is hurt. I must be strong, I repeat to myself. But even if I do, my eyes sting with tears. I do everything I can to keep them in. Effie then makes us turn to face the audience, so that "They take a good look at this year's tributes". I must look pathetic, because my eyes are glazed with tears. My emotions are getting the best of me. As my last effort to not cry, I scan the crowd looking for a familiar face. Anyone who could bring me comfort right now. My parents and my sister are nowhere to be found. They must have gone home. All I could process is how much pain they must be in. This makes me feel like a monster. I'm at the point of breaking down into tears when I spot the only other person I really trust and care for. Liam Mellark. Seeing his face, makes flash backs come to mind…

_I was walking into the Middle School. It was my 7th grade year. I walking to lunch and I collapsed on the floor. I was boiling with anger, and I scowled up as I saw the boy that had accidently bumped into me. Hysterically laughing on the floor._

_"You know, I don't find this very funny," I state as I glare at him. It seems like for the first time he notices I'm there. He stops laughing seeming almost startled. But soon he starts chuckling again. He gets off the floor and walks to where I am. He stretches his hand out. I hesitate for a minute, before taking it._

_"For such a handsome guy, you would think he wasn't so clumsy," I added with a hint of sarcasm._

_"Nobody is perfect," He says grinning._

_"Right," I retorted with more sarcasm. He seems to make me just want to insult him. Even if he did make me feel horribly bad about myself. I'm usually not this mean, yet with him it seemed almost second nature. My scowl seems to trigger another fit of laughter. This takes me by surprise so I stand there, still silent. He takes a moment to compose himself and then bends down to pick up my books._

_"Here, I hope this makes up for all the laughing…" he states while handing me the books, still holding back his laughter… "It seems like you just bring out the worst of me."_

_Without another word we left for lunch. Although his words kept playing in my head, 'It seems like you just bring out the worst of me'. It made a smile cross my face every once in a while. It's funny how just seconds before that I thought the same thing. He bought lunch and I bought an apple, and we sat alone next to the maple tree. On the high branched._

_"Your name?" he barely whispered._

_"Thalia. Thalia Aden," I respond in the same voice, "And you?"_

_"Liam. Liam Mellark."_

_"Mellark?As in Mellark, Mellark family that owns the bakery?"_

_"Yeah. It's my dad's bakery. Why?"_

_"Nothing. I just think it's beautiful. The cakes I mean…So you're from town?"_

_"Yes, aren't you?"_

_"No. I live at the Seam."_

_"Oh…" That were our conversation ended but our friendship began. We were inseparable. His mom though, she couldn't stand me. She said I was , and I quote "A dirty Seam rat." Liam wouldn't let that stop him from being around me though. We would meet up sometimes. Sometimes even in the woods outside District 12. We always found a way. He was the best friend I could have ever asked for. Even more than that actually._ (End of flashback)

His eyes, his deep ocean blue eyes. I get lost in them sometimes. I'm looking into them, but they don't seem like his eyes at all. They are missing parts of him. The little sparkle in his eyes…the humor, the happiness. Gone. They reflect something else. Pain. He seems hurt. This only breaks my heart into a million pieces. He seems to notice that this is hurting me. So he looks away. His beautiful blond hair, falling on his face. Blocking him from sight. Breaking our connection.

No! I don't want him to look away! He is the only think holding me up now! I need him to look at me! To distract me! To help me forget, that I'm about to die! But he doesn't look back. He seems distant now. Effie grabs my wrist and drags me into the Justice Building. I'm still looking back trying to get a glimpse of Liam's face. When the doors slam shut.


	3. I Love Her?

Chapter 3: Liam's P.O.V

_Why? Why her? Why did she have to get picked?_ I wonder as I see her climb the steps onto the stage. I feel hurt. Why? I ask again this time directing it to god. Thalia. She is my best friend…My love. I never told her that, and now I might never get the chance to. I never valued her. I never thought of the possibility of losing her. She is everything to me. Since the day we meet, I loved her. She seemed so strong, so independent. I didn't protect her enough! I'm an idiot! This is my fault! Her name should have not been in there so many times! I should have done everything in my power to help her family stay alive, not starve, not take tesserae…Now it's too late. She is gone, out of reach.

She is looking at me. Her eyes are meeting mine, her eyes; her beautiful grey eyes. Her hair; her brown, straight hair that cascades down her back. I'm taking in all her feature, every part of her face. But her eyes. They have a glossy aspect to them. She was always so strong and independent; she has always so much stronger than I was. No event could make her lose her strength, her value, her shine. But now, all of that disappeared for just a moment. Her eyes just show of this pain. They are filled with tears, but she is holding them back. Only I can tell. I feel incredibly weak. My own eyes are watering, but I can't stop looking at her. She looks so broken and so fragile. I feel my heart shatter like glass, the broken shards piercing my body. 'I need to look away!' I mentally yell at myself ' You are hurting her!' With that I force myself to look away. Tears now stain my face but at least she can't see me. I look up just in time to see the door of the justice building slam in her face. Another stabbing feeling in my heart. She is gone.

I see the people start to leave. But I'm left standing in the middle of the now empty square. My dad and my younger 13 year old brother "Peeta" come to get me. I'm about to leave when I see Thalia's parents, sister, and our friend Karina enter the Justice Building. The good-byes. She gets time to say good bye to whoever comes to send her off! I need to go see her, at least one last time!

My feet react before my brain does. I'm running. Running to the Justice building. I hear footsteps behind me. Soon my dad, Peeta, and my older brother Andy are gaining on me.

"I'm not going to leave! Not without seeing her! So don't even try to stop me, I'm not going to allow you to take me away without saying good bye!" I shout over my shoulder.

"Who says we are here to stop you?!" yells Andy.

"Then why are you chasing me?!"

"So what?! Because you are in love with the girl, means you are the only one who gets to say good bye?! Don't think so little bro!"

"I'm not in love with her!" I yell, but my brother knows better. He is like a lying detector, and I'm lying my head off.

"Right…" He adds with sarcasm, reminding me of the day I meet Thalia. I'm running faster now "…Anyone who knows you could tell your lying right now! You are madly in love with that girl and it's clear! You are so luck mom doesn't know much about your love life, cause boy you would be in so much trouble of she did!"

"Are you gonna rat me out?!" I ask, not really caring anymore what my mom are anyone really thinks of me anymore.

"Nah, I could totally use this as blackmail…" he comments, humor in his voice "Now run Loverboy! Run to her!"

We all tumble into the Justice Building. Slowing down our pace, and heading to the room where she is. Where Thalia is.


	4. Dark Past

Chapter: 4 Karina's P.O.V

"Why are you talking like that?!" I yell at Thalia "Come on! You know you are better than those idiots! Don't let them mess with your head!"

"I'm not! It's just not worth it! It's not worth it anymore! There is nothing I can do! It's over! I'm already dead!" she retorts anger in her voice.

"You are not dead! Not yet at least! You have a chance and you're just throwing it away!" I scream back with the same force "You're being stupid! You know how to hunt! How to kill! We have gone into the woods almost every day! You and I! I know you and I know you can handle a weapon! You can't give up that easily!"

"Karina! I know that! I know who I am! But I can't do this! It's not the same! I can't kill a person!" she yells back, her voice descending into a whisper "I just can't…"

I know she can't. She is strong and stubborn but I know she wouldn't dare to hurt a person. A human. But I would not tell her this. She is my friend and if I don't give her any hope she will give up on herself. "Thalia, Listen to me…at least try to win…" then I add with humor "…Do it for your Loverboy."

This makes her laugh softly. She gets up and walks to where I stand.

"Shut up. He is not my Loverboy," She giggles nervously while punching my shoulder. A peacekeeper walks in to tell me that my three minutes are over. I give her a hug because even if it is a horrible thought 'this may be the last time I see her.' I'm walking out the door when I call out…

"Make sure to not swallow him when he comes to see you…"

I close the door quickly cause she was surely about to strangle me. I laugh so loud that I'm sure all of Panem heard me, or at least she did.

The Seam is so quiet today. Almost everyone tries to disappear from the world on reaping day. But it's over, most of the houses release a warm, comforting glow. People are celebrating that their children have been spared for another year. Though, At least two of the houses have their shutters down. Their families are probably grieving over their children. I consider stopping by the Aden's household but I decide against it, I should give them their space. I'm walking on the dirt road towards my house. And stop in front of the place where my house is supposed to be. 'This can't be my house' I think to myself as I glance at it. It looks abandoned and cold. Something seems off. Even my mother's flowerbed looks dim and lifeless. I open the front door and step into the darkness. The only light available is creeping in from the shudders. I flip on the switch and find that my parents are standing on the far side of the living room. My dad is holding my mom tightly, refusing to look up at me. My mother's face is buried into my dad's chest; she is as white as a sheet of paper. Something is really wrong here! I look back to my dad's face and find that he is now looking at me. His eyes are filled with tears. He mouths only two words "I'm Sorry".

"Ah, Mrs. Masonry finally decided to join us." That voice, it doesn't belong to my parents. It has a strange aspect to it, almost as if it was hissing. The voice alarms me and I'm overwhelmed with fear. I turn my head to see where the voice had come from and found that it belonged to the person I hated the most on this plant. President Snow. "Do sit down Karina," he adds pointing to the chair next to his own. 'I don't want to! I don't want to be near you!' I think. But the president always gets what he wants and I know better than to refuse him. So I accompany him at the dining room table.

"May I have a talk with Mrs. Masonry?" He questions my parent "Alone." I glance at my dad, praying that he won't leave me alone with this despicable man. I asked for too much cause my dad nods and leaves the house, taking my mother with him. I'm left in silence…my only companion 'Snow'.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Masonry. You kept me waiting a long time." He is staring at me.

"I…I went to say goodbye to my friend."

"So you know Mrs. Aden? Lovely."

"Yes we are close friends. But we both know that you are not here to ask about her, so…why are you here Snow?"

He lets out a cold laugh that made my spin shiver. "Can't I just be here on a friendly visit to see the citizens of 12?"

"No," Is all I manage to say because we both know that that is the answer.

"You are a smart girl aren't you?"

"I don't know everything but I do know that you don't come to 12 on a casual visit. So my question still stands. Why are you here?"

"Revenge."

"What do you mean 'revenge'?"

"I think it's time for you to know your family's little secret."

"What are you taking about?"

"Don't get ahead of me Mrs. Masonry. You must know the whole story to understand."

"I'm listening…"

"I was checking the names of all of the citizens in the district, and I found something very strange. Your parent's names were not in the records of District 12, but in the records of District 2."

"That's impossible…" I barely whisper to myself, but Snow heard me.

"Oh, but it IS true. It didn't seem right so I went and did more research on your family. Do you know what I found out?" He waits for a respond but receives none and continues "Your parents were reported missing almost 16 years ago. But you were registered and of course born in District 12. They are registered as your parents. And how old are you? 16. What does that mean? Your parents escaped District 2 when your mother was pregnant and they came here to District 12. They got away with their little trick for 16 years. Do you think this makes me happy?" His voice does not change tone which scares me more than if he were screaming.

"What are you planning to do Snow?" I ask my voice becoming shaky.

"Don't worry about them dear. I will not kill them. They must suffer worse consequences."

"What is worse than death?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

"Take their little girl and put her in The Hunger Games. So they can watch her die painfully."

My eyes widen. That little girl he is talking about…it's…it's…

"Yes dear, YOU are going to be in the Games. YOU shall be the District 2 female tribute. I will come to get you tomorrow. Say your goodbyes and get ready to leave." He has a wicked, twisted grin on his face as he walks out the door. He stops and says "And may the odds be ever in your favor" before walking away. Leaving me sitting in the darkness of my house.


	5. Never let go

Chapter: 5 Thalia's P.O.V

So this is what it feels like to be a tribute. To sit in the Justice Building. To say goodbye to life.

I'm waiting for a peacekeeper to come and take me away. I already said my goodbyes. I already looked at my sister's eyes and played with her curly brown hair. I already hugged my mother's thin, fragile figure. I already took in my father's scent; the smell of the woods. I already had my last friendly fight with Karina. I promised them I would come back but I highly doubt that I can survive.

The room I'm sitting in has red carpet and red velvet furniture, the walls are a creamy color, but aside from that I haven't paid much attention to this place. I'm sitting on the one of the couches; with my head in my hand. The door opens and closes but I don't look up to see who it is. It's probably some peacekeeper with orders to drag me out, so I sit still and wait for him to do so. But nothing happens. No one grabs my arm and leads me away. I sit in silence, untouched, waiting for any type of movement. Nothing. Yet, I know there is someone in the room. I can feel it. Just, more silence.

A familiar male voice breaks the silence. "Are you planning on ignoring me forever?"

I look up and instead of seeing the peacekeeper I had expected, I see Liam leaning against the door frame. How did I even get myself to believe, even for a second, that he wouldn't come? He is always there when I need him to be. I'm on my feet and throwing myself at him within seconds. I burry my body into his chest and cry. His strong arms hold me tightly, never letting go of me. I cry into his chest for a long time, neither of us talking. I'm still crying when a drop of water falls on my neck. I don't move from his grip but I look up at him. He is silently crying and his face has become red and blotchy. He's suffering.

"Why did you come?" I mumble into his chest.

"I wasn't going to let you go without saying goodbye," He responds steadily.

"You could have."

"You know I could never do that."

"Yes, you should have. I wanted your last memory of me to be the happy girl who was playing around and laughing at the capitol this morning, not a stupid weak girl that you shouldn't care about because she will be dead in a matter of days."

"Don't say that Thalia! I'm not going to let that happen! You're not going to die!" He looked down at me but I just buried myself deeper into his chest, refusing to let him see me this weak, "Thalia, look at me," I still refused but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at his deep blue eyes, "You are not going to die, ok. I forbid you to say that. You can't die because if you do, I will die too. I can't live without you. It's impossible. Thalia, I love you."

I begin to cry hysterically now. Why would he say this? Why now? Why when, we will probably never have a chance because I'm going to die.

"Thalia, are you Ok? I…I didn't…I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot-"

"Stop. Please, just stop. I don't want you to love me, please. Why can't you just tell me you hate me? Why can't you detest me and tell me you never want to see my face again? Why can't you just…hate me…?" my voice trails off and I manage to whisper one more thing, "…please."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. I can't promise you anything like that…I love you too much. I just can't do it," tears are trailing down his check and he cresses my face with one of his hands the other hold on to my neck. Our lips crush together and I'm lost in the taste of his sweet lips which radiate with warm. I would have never pulled away, but he did. He put his thumb on my lip and then moved his hands to my cheeks. He positioned my head on his shoulder and whispered softly into my ear, "Please, promise me that you will try. Please, promise me that you will try to come back to me…" he breaths softly before continuing "…I know you, Thalia. I know you already gave up on yourself. But please, at least try. I need you. Please. Promise me, Thalia."

His words bring more tears to my eyes because I know that everything he is saying is true. I have given up. But, now I feel like I need to come home. Now I want to come home. I want to come home to Liam and have a chance. I want to have a future. I need to come back! I'm going to come back! I love him too and I'm not going to let some stupid games ruin that! I will come back! And so I tell him the only thing I can say, "I promise."

A peacekeeper walks in and warns Liam that his visit ends it 30 seconds. They closes the door and leaves us to say our final goodbyes.

Liam crushes his lips against mine once again. We pull away and he tells me, "I love you."

Even if I know this will probably haunt me later, I find the courage to say the truth, "I love you too."


	6. Nightmares

Chapter: 6 Karina's P.O.V

I sit on the floor in the corner of my room; all the lights in the house are off. It's like I'm inside a black bottomless hole. My parents have not come back and I'm left alone to face my fears. I assume that it's like 3 in the morning, just a matter of hours before Snow comes with his fancy hovercraft to take me away. How I hate that man. Somewhere along my thoughts I find sleep, but not comfort. Sleep only brings me nightmares.

(Start of nightmare)_I walk in a white empty hallway. No one in sight. No doors in the hallway. Alone. I keep walking trying to find anything. And I do. The wall shifts and reveals a hidden door. The door is as white and plain as the walls themselves, the only difference is that it has a shiny, golden handle on it. Something doesn't feel right about this. Yet, I still feel the urge to walk in. so I do. But, the moment I walk in…I regret even doing so. The door slams behind me and I know that there is certainly no way out. Hanging from the wall are my mom and dad, they are unconscious. I was running to them but a sudden voice stops me._

_"Ah, Mrs. Masonry finally decided to join us." Snow. I'm paralyzed in place. After a few minutes of silence I speak but don't turn around._

_"Why are you doing this Snow? You promised you wouldn't hurt them. It was part of the deal. I would pay, not them!"_

_"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk...Mrs. Masonry? You actually thought that winning the games would spare both your life and your parents? You thought that you would get off the hook that easily?"_

_"I'm a victor, Snow. I thought victors were supposed to get everything they wanted, a perfect life. What happened to that deal?"_

_"Victors are just pieces in my games, dear. I own you. You never win anything. You win life, but a miserable one. Plus, yes, we did make a deal. But someone was supposed to pay, and that someone, we agreed, would be you. But apparently you had other plans. Your little head actually thought that if you won, then both you and your parents would live. Do you know what you were? Wrong. You didn't keep your part of your deal. You didn't die in that arena. Now…what did you earn? You wrote your parent's own death sentence and you even murdered you best friend. Thalia Aden. I must give you credit for that one because I never thought you would do it with your own hands. I guess it's 'Expect the Unexpected'."_

_All of the sudden more than ten peacekeepers enter the room. Two of them grab my arms and hold me back. The others go to where my parents are and start torturing them very slowly and painfully._

_"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE LYING! I DIDN'T KILL THALIA! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! THIS ISN'T REAL…" I keep trying to reassure myself that it isn't real but the longer my parent's screams go on the longer I lose hold of what's real "…PLEASE! JUST STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"_

_"That wouldn't be fair now would it, Mrs. Masonry? Someone has to pay the debt, right? And our country takes crimes very seriously; you must also pay a price."_

_Days pass and all I hear is screams. One day, my mother's screams stop. The peacekeepers leave and I'm left alone with my now unconscious father and my silent, sleeping mother; at least I hope she is sleeping. I get up in my now wobbly legs, from lack of exercise, and make my way to where they are hanging. There is this horrible smell that keeps getting worse at every step I take. I check my father…alive. I check my mother. Ohh no! She has no pulse and her warm, strong breaths are gone! She's…she's…_

_I cry for what seems like forever. She's gone, she really is gone. The next day the peacekeepers come in again, and they take the same position as they have for the past days. They torture my dad and I cry more than ever because he is all I have left. His screams begin to quiet and I become scared. He is now totally quiet, and for the first time today I look up at him. He is slouching and bleeding but he looks at me and mouths one thing "I'm sorry." Gone. I cry. Scream. Yell kick. Anything._

_"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO…."_ (End of nightmare)

"….OOOOOOOO!" I wake up screaming and sweating and there is thumping in my ear. I begin to calm down but the thumping doesn't leave. Wait. It's not thumping in my ear it's at my door. There is yelling coming from outside my house. "KARINA, OPEN THE DOOR! KARINA I'M SCARED! PLEASE KARINA, YOUR SCARING ME! OPEN THE DOOR!" The voice keeps yelling but I don't bother to get up. I start crying even harder. The door suddenly breaks down and a young man with brown hair and watery brown eyes came running in. He scans the room looking for something and he stops when he sees me. He hurries to where I am and embraces me. His hands tangle in my hair and he hold onto me for dear life.

"Shhh…it was just a dream. I'm so sorry, Karina . I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." Tony. That who is holding me close. Tony Stark. He had been my friend for years and had recently asked me out. He is so sweet and strong, and now I might never see him again. "I love you, K. Its ok, I'm here. I love you."

"Where are they Tony? Are they ok?"

"Yeah Karina, there alright. After the incident they went to my house. There ok. My mother is helping them through this. Its ok…" he looks at me and I notice he is crying. He know what I'm about to ask and answers before I get a chance to "…I was just so scared. I thought you would hurt yourself. And when you didn't answer the door I just…couldn't handle it anymore. I love you."

He sits of the floor and holds me in his strong arms. Morning comes way too fast. And before I know it, there is a knock at the door. Tony offers to take it but I know who it is, and why they are here. I get up and defiantly, as I expected, it was Snow and his peacekeepers, ready to take me away. Tony kisses me before the drag me away and into a hovercraft. 'Good-bye District 12' I thought as the hovercraft flew away.


	7. The Capitol & It's people

Chapter: 7 Thalia's P.O.V

We have been on the Train for about Three hours now. 'Only twenty-one left' I think to myself. Right after the Good-byes at the Justice building we were brought here and I have been locked up in my assigned room ever since. I feel like an idiot. Why the Hell did I tell Liam that I loved him?! I should have never said it! It will only make my death harder on him! Im so stupid...Im laying faced down on my new bed, when I hear Effie's voice at the other side of the door  
"Thalia, dinner is ready! Come and join us at the dinning car!" Her foot steps get farther away, and I drag myself out of bed. I enter the bathroom thats attached to my room and splash water on my face. I make my way to the dinning room. At the dinning room, I see that everyone is already there and into a small conversation. The room becomes silent as I walk in, all eyes on me. I sit down at the end of the table across from Chris, my district partner. A plate with spagetti is placed in front of me. I hesitate before digging in. Not a word is said, the small conversation that they were having seemed to have disappered. I look at Effie, who is usually the one that starts a cheerful conversation, I find her eyes are on me. They are watery and she seems like she is about to burst into tears. She gets up from her seat.  
"If you would excuse me, im going to go lay down for a while" And with that she is gone. No one else speaks up for the rest of the dinner. I notice Haymitch is glancing at me. It gets very irritating so I burst.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?! And why did Effie leave, about to cry?!" I yell. He seems startled at my sudden outburst.  
"I...I..." He hesitates for a second and then scowls "...Im not looking at you! Plus, your gonna die im a few days so why do you care?! It wont make a difference! And how am I supposed to know why Effie left like that?! Why dont you go and ask her yourself?!" He yells back. Im suprised he even cursed at me. I hate feeling like this. I get up, knocking down the chair in the process, and storm out. I stop at the door, without looking back.  
"Good-night." I hiss before leaving. I run down the hall and into my room. This has been the worst day ever! I take a hot shower and change into comfortable shorts and a tanktop. I hide under my covers and soon fall asleep...

"Wake up, Thalia! Today is a Big, Big, Big Day!" Effie's voice ripps through my dreamless sleep, "We are only Five hours away from the Capitol! So, why dont you get up, ready, and have some breakfast before we get to your new home for the next weeks?!" I rather not be here, I feel like responding but I know that she would take that as an insult, so I just get myself out of bed. I take a shower and get dressed in a yellow sundress and yellow slippers. I pick my hair up into a messy bun and head to breakfast. Haymitch isnt there so I feel more comfortable when sitting down. I really didnt want to face him again. I shoot Effie and Chris a quick "Good-morning" before stuffing my mouth with some Pancakes that had been left for me. Effie replys with a "Good-morning" as well, and Chris just mumbles something under his breath. I dont want to know what he said so I continue gobbling down my breakfast. An avox comes and offers to take my now empty plate but I insist otherwise. I grab my plate and head into the Kitchen. I leave my plate in the sink and find Haymitch passed out on the counter, with a liquor bottle in one hand and knife in the other.  
"Yo Haymitch!" I yell in his ear attempting to wake him up. No response. I grab a milk cartoon from the fridge and pour it on his head. He wakes up and swings his knife in the air a few times.  
"Really Sweetheart? Really original way to wake a person up! Usually shaking a person or water would work, but nooooooooo, You just had to use milk..." He grumbles angrily. I just smile mischiviously in response. "Now I have to go take a bath" He mumbles. And I chuckle.  
"Thats what you get for not responding on time. Hope you learned your lesson..." I leave him with his words hanging from his mouth. I re-enter the dinning room and im laughing like a lunatic. Effie and Chris are looking at me like im crazy.  
"What happened in there?" Chris speaks up first, laughter escaping his mouth. Contagious Laughter I guess, Liam did always use that excuse.  
"Milk...ha...Haymitch...ha...Screams...ha...Crazy..." I struggle between laughter. Chris bursts into laughter and Effie Just...sits there.  
"You shouldnt do those things young lady, not to you fath...mentor!" What? What was she gonna say? Nevermind, I tell myself.  
"Effie, its ok, I was just playing around. I need to have fun while I can, I am going to die in a few days so...must enjoy whats left of my life" I say, easier now that I have accepted to face the facts. She stays silent, and her emotions begin to act weird again. The excuses herself and leave the room, just like yesterday. Shes a bit odd if you ask me.  
"Do you think she is always this emotional with the tributes?" Chris questions. I shrug and both of us go into the TV room. We dont watch TV, we just sit on the couch.  
"How long do you think we are going to live?" I ask Chris.  
"I dont know...but I think Haymitch already chose a favorite."  
"Of course he did, you have a bigger chance than I do."  
"Im talking about YOU, Thalia."  
"What? Ha. Right. Haymitch hates me!"  
"It seems like it, but, I dont know...he looks at you with determination. He wants you to get out alive."  
"Chris, I think you have officially gone mad."  
"I might have. But I know what im telling you."  
"Look, if Haymitch would of wanted to keep me alive, he wouldnt scream, insult, or try to kill me so...Doubt it."  
"I talked to him last night. He thinks your strong. And...Emmmm..." He is hesitating. Why is he hesitating? "He told me that hes your-" he gets cuts off by Haymitch's voice.  
"Boy, why dont you go take a shower?" Chris gets all nervous and seems 'Disappointed?" yes, disappointed, and he runs off to 'Take a shower'. Haymitch sits down on the couch. Im kind of annoyed because he cut Chris off and im really curious on what he had to say. But, I dont push. I turn to Haymitch, he seems 'ok?' So I decide to start a conversation.  
"Do you like being a mentor?" He starts laughing at my question.  
"Do I like being a mentor?Do I LIKE being mentor? What kind of question is that girl? You think I like going back into the Capitol every year? Training two kids so that they could enter Hell? To see them die year after year? Its the worst feeling in life, cause you cant do anything about it! You sit there like an idiot and watch them suffer!" he falls silent, and I suddenly understand why Haymitch turned to alcohol...it was an escape. He finishes. "Its a horrible feeling..."  
"Im sorry. I didn't know it was so hard." Is all I say. He chuckles but I can feel a hint of sadness in his tone.  
"I did to kiddo, I didn't know how much it hurt til' I suffered it myself. Sometimes I had wished I had just died in that Arena, you know? Then something happened and I just, had something to live for. Now im not so sure anymore."  
I look at Haymitch and I see a pained expression in his eyes. I know he is remembering something, maybe from years ago. I just wish I could read his mind. Then I notice that I know nothing about him. Did he have a family once, long ago? Did he loss them? What did it feel like? Winning at such a young age and against all odds? A Quell? I wish I knew...But I know that all he needs right now is some space to himself. I stand up, which snapps him out of his flashback.  
"Im going to my room. Please tell Effie I wont be joining you guys for lunch..." He nodds softly and looks down. I turn to walk away, but look back at him for a second. "...And Haymitch..." He looks up at me "...I hope I will be your victor this year..." This brings a half smile to his face and satisfied I leave. I enter my room and look up at my celing for hours...

"Thalia, come here! Look at this!" Chris yells from the Main Room, I hear him all the way for my bedroom and zoom outside. Glad to have something to do after hours of nothing. I rush to where he is and look out of the big glass wall. THE CAPITOL! My eyes widen in shock! This is crazy! The train slowly comes to a stop and there are thousands, 'NO!' millions of people at the train station. At the sight of us, the "Tributes from District 12" the croud goes crazy! Cheers! All for us. Chris, caught up in the exitment, starts waving. I stand in shock. Someone touches my shoulder.  
"Ready for this sweetheart?" Haymitch says. Now im having a mini-heart attack. Karina would probably say "Can you video tape that? I cant miss YOU having a heart attack!" Right about now. Wonder where she is right now and what she is doing? Coming back to reality I mutter the only words I can think of.  
"I have no Idea."  
"Come on." He says. I nod but I dont move an inch. Effie is the one to make me react.  
"OH, Isnt this exiting?! Lets go children, We have a whole lot of people to meet!" She exclaims. Haymitch gives me another look and leaves with Chris. I still dont move. Effie gently touches my arm and sweetly says.  
"Its ok, Thalia. We are all here. The Capitol doesn't bit, you know?" I listen and nod. If only she understood how bad the Capitol really is.  
"Ok." With that I leave. Effie and I join Haymitch and Chris in a Limo that is waiting outside. So very fancy! If only my family could be here with me right now. They drive us to this very Fancy Building and we get off. We walk down a long hallway and then stop at the point where it splits in two, elevator in the middle. An avox comes and guides Chris too the right and through a door and Haymitch leaves on the elevator, promising he will see us at the opening ceremonies. Though, I highly doubt it.  
Effie guides me to the left and down, yet another long hallway. We get to a door and Effie states that this is as far as she goes. I nod then enter. Im greeted by three over excited faces. They Introduce themselfs as Venia, Octavia, and Flavius. They wash, polish, re-rinse, and shave my body. By the time they have claimed they have finished, I feel like a gutted chicken. Turned inside - out. Thank God they are done! One more treatment and I would have lost my last layer of skin. I laugh at the thought. They glance at me and then dissmiss themselfs. A cafe colored man with regular clothes and just a hint of golden eyeliner enters a room.  
"Hello, Im Travis your stylist and this..." He gestures to the younger man next to him. He looks like a younger version of the man, he looks around 24 and I noticed he too wears the golden eyeliner. "...Is my son Cinna. Im leaving soon and he will take my place. He is training with me, and will be helping with the design of your clothing." I nod and Cinna gives me a sad smile. He speaks up.  
"Im very sorry that you are here. I know you didnt particularlly choose to come her. I really wish you the best and I promise to try to help make you presentable. Make you remembered." Cinna seems nice enough. I give him a sincere smile.  
"Thank you." He nods. And they dissmiss themselfs to get my outfit. I sit in silence. I get doubts. How can I trust him if I just met him? I bet they will make me look like a fool tonight. This was not part of my plans. The door suddenly opens and I look up. Both Travis and Cinna come in with a covered up outfit.  
"Thalia, please close your eyes. I would like it to be a suprise." Says Travis. I obey the directions. They help me into a shirt and I insist on putting my pants alone. I found it hard to put it on with my eyes closed. Once im dressed, they sit me down and start working on my hair, makeup, and nails. Im clueless.  
"Ok. You can open your eyes now." Travis's declares. I open my eyes and look in the mirror. This is stunning! They have put me in a Black leather shirt and Black leather pants. My nails have been painted in a blend of reds, yellows, and oranges, forming fire patterns. Im wearing black pumps. But my face is...incredible. Im wearing gray eyeshadow which blends with my eyes and black mascara. There are tiny red gems placed in my lashes. The black eyeliner I wear make the grays in my eyes pop out. My hair is half is pulled back and then end with my brown curls running loose. I feel beautiful. Its a nice feeling. I turn to Travis.  
"You made this?"  
"Yes. But well, Cinna helped with the design. He wanted more flames but his designs wont be used for another 4 or 5 years." He chuckles. "I wanted to stay on the safer side yet take a small risk."  
"Flames? As in Fire?"  
"You will understand soon, but right now you need to get down to The ceremonies. Can't be late." I nodd and enter the elevator. On the main floor they have the chariots aligned and some tributes are already here. I make my way to the District 12 Charriot. Im amazed at the look. The charriot is black as are the horses. Everything is covered with fire patterns and two torches, one on each side of the charriot, burn with an iternal flame. It looks deadly, as do I, I belive. I lean against one of the horses and stare at the croud. All the tributes and heading to there death, I think to myself. One of them will be a rich victor by this time next year. I notice another tribute round the corner and start to head my way. Chris. He is dressed just like me. Exept with a leather jacket and a fake red rose in his left Jacket pocket.  
"Wow, you look incredible." He says.  
"Can't say any different for you, you look...nice."  
"You think I can make the capitol women fall for me?"  
"Ha. Ya, right Chris. I said your outfit looked nice, not your face."  
"You know, That hurts a lot." He says while dramatically clutching his heart and making a pained expression.  
"Stop doing that. You look like an idiot. Well...better said...You are an idiot. Now, lets go. The Opening Ceremonies are about to start." I smile goffely and push him towards the charriot. He hops on and extends a hand playfully for me to grab onto. He helps me up and we stand still. Cinna comes running towards us.  
"Im just going to put on the finishing touches." He pulls out a match and lights it.  
"Wait? You are litterly lighting us on fire?" I say, my eyes widened in horror.  
"It isnt real. Relax." Im still freaking out but let him proceed. Chris seems like he has no problem whatsoever. He lights my hair accesories on fire and Chris's bracelet and Fake rose. It doesnt burn it just lights up. The rose in Chris's pocket is outlined with fire and looks amazing. I wish Travis would of allowed Cinna to add more flames on us, it would of turned out mind-blowing.  
"Are you nervous?" I question Chris.  
"Little bit."  
"Do you think we will burn alive?" My question is followed with laughter.  
"I dont know. Maybe."  
"Watever." I laugh some more. "Better to burn at Cinna's hand than at the Gamemakers."  
"True. But wouldnt Cinna be considered a murder?" He chuckles.  
"Hey at least we will die at a friend's hand." We suddenly become quiet as we are welcomed by a huge roaring crowd. All these people. Its over whelming. There is a huge screen and it projects the image of the tributes on it. Through the corner of my eye I see the D12 Charriot being shown. The crowd doubles in noise, the moment they see that our accesories have been lit on fire. Ha, we left them breathless. I smirk and im pretty sure all of Panem saw it. Nice touch, I guess. Me and Chris have our heads held high and our shoulders squared, we almost looked..._Powerful_. Yet the smile on our faces showed a different emotion. Glad we were being recognized. Just like Haymitch said _"Act like you are enjoying it, but be over the rest. Be a leader. Take the spotlight and own it."_ If I say so myself, we nailed it. What am I saying? This is stupid. Im going to die, for god sake! I shouldn't listen to him! Thats when my smile becomes a smirk, enough to win sponsors but also enough to show im not crazy about this. Better..._More me_. I glance at the screen for a minute and see that they have temporarly changed the picture to District 2. They are dressed in Peacekeeper suits, I hate peacekeepers and the other tributes really are not helping me right now. Something about the girl seems odd. Shes...familiar. Her hair, Her eyes, the way she stands. _Why do I know her? Im being stupid! Shes D2, I dont know her! Its impossible!_ I convince myself that I dont but I cant stop staring at her image, if only she didnt have that stupid peacekeeper mask! The screen flashes back to us and I look like an idiot. I seem so distracted. Chris pressures my hand and I take it as a cue to go back to normal, I do. We are now entering the training center building. And my life just got so much worst. This is real.


	8. Unplanned

Chapter:8 Thalia's P.O.V

"Thalia, Please open the door! You have had me knocking on your door for a full FIVE minutes!" Effie shriks from the outside of my door. I dont want to ge up! Today is my first day of training, and im not looking forward to it. Haymitch says that I have to make a lot of friends at training or as he said, I quote "Allies to protect my sorry butt." He says I dont have enough to survive alone in that arena. Seems like he underestimated me. Truley, aside from Chris, I have no plans of a very big alliance. Effie's racket finally manages to get me annoyed enough to get up. I quickly change into the training suit an avox had layed out for me. I look in the mirror. Nothing like yesterday. I dont wear any makeup or fancy clothes, just a black jumpsuit with my district number on the side of my arm, my hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Very different. I open the door and Effie lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"It about time you open the door! You missed breakfast, and unless you run, you are going to be late for training!" Effie exclaims.

"Its fine. Im not hungry anyways. Im just gonna head down to training." I answer.

"No! Breakfast is the most important part of the day!"

"Effie please, im ok. Im just going to skip it today." I walk down the hall and into the elevator, before she had the chance to say anything else. Im not in the mood, and its not like im five anymore. I get to the training center and listen to the instructions. I hear nothing, as if I were listening. I have had enough of this truely, why so much safty instructions if we are gonna die soon, anyways? After all of the instructions Chris comes up to me.

"Any 'friends' in mind?" of course he quoted the word friends. Its stupid. We can't make 'friends' in a fight to the death.

"No. I really dont want any. They arnt gonna help us live, if not die, so...what reasons do I have? I was actually wondering if it could just be me and you?"

"Yeah. I think its better that way. When it comes down to the last eight though, we split up, ok? I dont wanna hurt you or die at your hand either."

"Yes. I know what you mean. Ok." He nods and looks behind me. At the camoflauge station, I belive.

"Im going to head to the knot tying station, ok?" He looks back at me.

"Ok? But uhmmm...why knots tying? Does that even help in the Arena? They are just knots."

"Actually Chris, It does. At least I belive they do. They sure helped the "Oh, so mighty" Finnick O'dair 4 years back so...They might help me too. Plus, I have some practice, my mom knows how to do it very well and has shown me a few tricks."

"Your mom? Wow. Weird. But ok. Well, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, bye Chris." We part ways.  
I spend the next half an hour or so at the knot tying station. Im pretty good by what I see, It seemed to impress the Dirstrict 4 tributes, Brianna Salts is the girl's name, I belive, she seems...Sneaky. Then I head to the camoflauge station, and try to blend in with a bunch of trees. Im startled by a voice.

"You should try to stick to the bark, the patterns are easier to copy," I look up to see a tall skinny boy with brown hair and eyes. He laughs and I think its due to my startled expression, "Sorry, if I startled you. But im into painting and I just wanted to give you some tips. Im Jose Rinnith by the way, District 10 tribute. Male if you werent sure." He laughs at his own joke and brings a small smile to my face.

"Im...Im Thalia Aden, District 12. Thanks for clearing that up." I chuckle.

"Your welcome..." he smiles "...you know, for a District 12 girl you look pretty strong."

"Thanks, I guess. I have good friend, they keep me pretty active." I laugh as I remember Karina and Liam always plotting out ways to keep me on my toes. Also known as, chase me around the district and act like military camp leaders. I remember Jose and look back, he seems to also be remembering something. He looks back at me.

"Wish I were home. I miss my family. I wonder how they are now?"

"Yeah. I also wonder how mine will get by without me. But im glad it was me and not my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, her name is Zuley. Shes 12, I was scared, you know, about it being her first reaping and all. But of course, she only had one slip in the bowl, the odds were in her favor. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. A sister and a brother. Remi, shes 9. And Giermo, hes 14."

"They have nice names."

"Yeah. I volunteered for Giermo. He seemed so small to me, so fragile. I just couldnt let him go." This shocks me.

"You know, you are very brave. Family devotion only goes so far for the games, what you did was rare. You family must admire you. Im sure I would have done the same if it came down to that. And I bet you left the capitol speachless! Usually the poor district dont have many volunteers."

"I know. But again, there isnt much thinking when it happens, you just do it for someone you love if they are in danger."

"I understand. You act quickly. I admire what you did..." What else should I tell him? I can't protect him in the games, the rules dont work like that and I dont want more allies. Maybe one wont...no. I cant trust him like that. So I say the only think you really can wish in a fight to the death "...I hope im not the one to kill you."

"Same here." Someone's voice booms through the speakers.

"Tributes, Lunch is ready! Please report to the eating area to the right of the Training center! Thank you, that is all!" Everyone begins to exit. Have I really been talking that long? Two and a half hours? Wow. I was distracted. I enter the eating area and sit at a table with Chris. We are alone, but soon all the tributes start joining tables to make one long table, we have to do the same. We sit at the end and start our own conversation.

"How has training been?" Chris questioned.

"Ok." I shrug. "I havent done much, though. Turns out im good with knots and getting better with camoflage. I met the District 10 male tribute, and he seems nice. Don't know why, but I have also had the strange sense that im being watched."

"Being watched? You notice now? There are cameras, recording our every move, everywhere!"

"No, not like that. As in someone following me. A tribute. I have been feeling like someone has been watching me all day!" My voice is lower.

"Your paranoid. And maybe they have, like, evaluating your skills. Plus, in a few weeks the whole country of Panem, will be watching us."

"I guess. Ok. Maybe im being paranoid. Thanks. Im good."

"You sure?"

"Ya, im ok now." Jose sits in front of me.

"Hey there."

"Oh hi, Jose. This is my district partner, Chris." I reply.

"Nice to meet you, Jose. District 10, right?" Chris says.

"Yeah, and of course, your District 12."

"Correct." Chris states and we all engage in a friendly conversation about pie, cakes, cookies, all in all...sweets. Dont know why, Its odd if you ask me but fairly fun. We finish lunch and head back into the training center for more, guess? Training. Oh, goody. I decide to go to the knife throughing station. Finally something im good at! Hunting really helps in this catagory. Usually I hunt with bow and arrow, but im good with a knife too. I take on the challenge and I hit the first 5 in deadly places: Heart, neck, and head. Perfect aim. They decide to use the moving dummies now. I get all nervous and start losing my aim. I miss like 3 times. I only have two knifes left! I take a breath. I aim and release. Missed by an inch! "God!" I mumble under my breath. One more shot at this. I aim and then-

"You could actually try to HIT the target this time, you know?"  
I jump and accidently released the knife. I miss. I JUST LOST MY LAST KNIFE! GOD! KARINA! ALWAYS DOING THE SAME THING, INTERFEARING WITH MY HUNTING! ONCE I LOST A REAL NICE DEAR BECAUSE OF HER SNEAKING UP ON ME, AND NOW MY TARGET! REALL- Wait what? I turn around and what I find is not right, its impossible even.

"Thought you would never turn aroud. Its about time you notice im here," The voice states. Im suffocating. _No, no, no, no, no! 'You are not supposed to be here!'_ I mentally think. I lose the breath I have left to whisper one word, just one name that changes everything.

"Karina?" Tears form in the corner of my eyes. _No, no, no! No!_ Her eyes are glazed with tears as well, she smiles sadly.

"Hey." She says softly. Why? Why is this happening to me? Why is she here? I repeat my thoughts.

"Karina..." I pause for a moment afraid my voice would crack "...What are you doing here?"

"Im the District 2, tribute." She says quietly. What? A cofused expression takes over my face.

"What?...I...What? How?"

"I cant tell you here, ok? I will explain later."

"No, this can't be happening." I try to convince myself outloud.

"Im sorry, Thalia. But its real."

"Im dreaming. This can't be!" She looks at me and her silence tells me everything, its true.

"Karina, you can't be here! This wasn't supposed to happen! You are supposed to be back at District-!"

"-Two!" She interupts. She warns me with her eyes and I notice I have gotten very loud and a few tributes are staring at me. I cover up.

"I hate you!" I act and storm away. People can't know. I go back to the knot tying station and spend the rest of training there. How could Karina be here? Am I going insane? This is impossible.  
Training ends and I go strait up to D12 floor. Burst through the door, causing haymitch who is drinking to drop his glass wine bottle. I watch as it breaks into a million pieces, then fling myself on the couch. I grab a pillow and scream into it. Before I know it im sobbing and crying. 'Why?' I repeat in my head. Haymitch sits on the nearby couch.

"Can you tell me what is the cause of your sudden outburst?" More tears escape my eyes.

"Life, The reaping, Death, Training, You, The fact that one of my best friends is here with me!" I manage before another wave of sobs hit me. I hear Haymitch sigh.

"You mean Chris? Are you guys very close?"

"No." I mumble between sobs.

"Then, what do you mean 'Your best friend is here with you'?"

"I can't tell you," I whisper as I wipe my tears away ,"Not here." He nods and pulls me off the couch.

"Where are you taking me?" I question him.

"Somewhere." He says while leading me through a bunch of mixed up hallways and staircases, im dizzy when he opens a door that seems like it hasnt been opened in quit a while. We enter what seems like an old storage room and he closes the door.

"Now you can talk. Speak."

"Ok..." I breath before starting. I tell him about Karina & a little about Liam. About some of our fun times. Hanging out. How we met, etc. Then I tell him how she said good-bye at the justice building and how I thought she was at home. I finish with that I saw her at training and that she is the District 2 female tribute.

"District 2? Didnt you say she is from District 12?" He says.

"Yes and I dont understand, how? How is she D2 tribute if she is from 12? Does the Capitol have something to do with this?"

"Wouldnt doubt it, sweetheart. Bet they are the reason she is here anyways."

"She knows...But couldn't tell me. Not in training. To risky with the other tributes and cameras watching. I wish I would just talk to her without anyone trying to interfear with our conversation."

"You can."

"How?"

"On the roof, there is a lot of wind up there to there are no cameras. Cause they cant get good footage or audio because of it."

"Thanks Haymitch."

"Anytime, Sweetheart." He guides me back to the compartment and I say another thanks before heading out to search for Karina. There is a lot that I need to understand...

"Karrrinnna!" I yell out as I see her turn the corner. I had just gotten off the elevator on the second floor. The district 2 tribute's floor. She seemed to be going into one of the rooms, but backed up as soon as I called her name. I reach her and im breathing heavely from all the running. Im impressed at the decoration of the place. As always 'The Richer the district the better the living'. She looks confused.

"Thalia?" She questions.

"Ya..." I take a deep breath to steady my resperation "...We need to talk."

"We cant, not here." She whispers.

"I know. Anyways, wanna go see the training center's roof? It has a pretty good view of the Capitol." Also translated to "Its the only place we can talk without people recording us". She seems to understand.

"Sure. I could use some fresh air anyways." I drag her out and up to the District 12 floor. Its the highest one so the stairs to the roof are there. We climb up and as we open the door we get hit by a sudden gust of wind. No wonder they cant record anything up here. We close the door and walk to the little border around the roof and sit down with our legs hanging from the building.

"You can talk now. The wind up here prevents them from actually recording anything." I say.

"Nice to know that there is at least one place in this whole damn building were we can talk in private." She answers.

"Yeah," I turn to her ,"Karina how the heck are you here? This is impossible! I mean you are from District 12 not District 2!"

"I know but..."

"But...what? what Karina?"

"After I said good bye to you I went home. I...at home my parents were scared and nervous and..."

"And what?" I encourage her to go on.

"President snow was there."

"PRESIDENT SNOW?! WHAT?! WHY?! HE WOULDN'T JUST GO TO 12 FOR NOTHING!"

"I know. I told him the same thing. I didnt want to show any fear. He told me...He told me that my family wasn't from 12. My parents were run aways from 2. When my mom was pregnant of me, my parents ran away from 2 cause they didnt want me to grow up violent and be trained as a peacekeeper."

"So, you werent born in 12?"

"I was, but I shouldn't of been, according to President Snow. My parents settled down in 12 and I was born. 4 years later my sister was born-" I suddenly remember Karina's little sister Klaudia, she is also 12, like Zuley.

"Oh my god, was Klaudia home when this happened?"

"No. I think she was at your house comforting your sister."

"Im glad she wasnt there. She would of been taken. Well...continue."

"Ok. Snow was going over the names of the citizens in the districts and noticed my parents were registered in 2 not 12. But that we were born in 12. So he wanted revenge for them rebelling and going against the law." I see her let go of one single tear and then continue. "He thought that killing them wasn't enough. It was an easy escape. He wanted them to suffer deeply...So he was taking me away, to be District 2 female tribute in the games."

"Im sorry."

"I was given one night to pack some stuff. He left and my parents left to Tony's house. I was left alone, in the dark. I feel asleep but was woken up but knocking at the door. Tony was screaming and demanding me to let him in. I didnt move so he somehow opened the door. He held me and told me he loved me. Next morning I was taken by Snow and his crew in a hovercraft and brought here."

"Im so sorry, K." 'K' was my nickname for her.

"Don't be. Remember, your in these games too. We are both in trouble." I hugged her.

"Fuck the Capitol for doing this to kids!" I start silently crying.

"Wow. You have already changed so much...You usally dont say those things out loud."

"They deserve it! They make kids kill eachother! Innocent children have to die for there entertainment! They are monsters! More monters than any of us will ever be! They forced us into this!" I direct this to her "I dont want to kill you Karina." She stays silent. She thinking the same. How could the capitol do this to kids? They are just of blood-thirst bitches. I hate this so much. The sun starts setting and we watchas the sky turns different shades of oranges. Its breathtaking.

"Liams favorite color..." I whisper as I take in every color and detail while remembering all of my memories with Liam and Karina. Im going to miss them so much...


	9. Not over yet

Chapter:9 Liam's P.O.V **(Warning: Some bad language here, not severe but its** **there)**

I sit outside on the front steps of the bakery. I watch as the sky turns a sunset orange. Its so beautiful. I wonder if in the Capitol they have the same sunset or if its also fake? Someone come out onto the porch and sits next to me. Peeta. My 12 year old brother that probaby knows more about love than I do.

"Hey Liam." Peeta says.

"Hey, buddy."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Cause ur my younger brother"

"Sooo? Andy is older than you and he doesnt call you buddy! Plus...IM 12! IM NOT 8 YEARS OLD!"

"Not an excuse. Ok then, Its my official nickname for you!" I laugh and I hear him sigh. All of the sudden there is a long akward silence.

"Do you miss her?" Why does he ask this? Im eyes water. No! Why are you letting your younger brother see you cry? Be the strong one!...Who am I kidding? One single tear rolls down my face, thats all I allow.

"I...I...Im dying. I cant sleep. Im counting down the days til' shes gone! Peeta...Im lost...I can't...I can't loss her!" I grab my hair to the point where im almost ripping it out and start sobbing uncontrollably.

"This is too much! I dont want to live without her! God!"

"Liam, she might come home. Its not impossible."

"I want to belive you! Really do but shes from 12, Peeta! Shes not as strong as the others! The richer districts train there kids for this since the moment their born! There are killing machines in there! I just wish it would of been me Instead of her!" Im yelling to the point of hysteria, "This is so hard..." I say my voice softening. Tears run freely down my face and my hand move to cover it. "Im sorry Peeta, I just...I need to be alone right now."

"OK, Liam. But please remember it isnt over yet. Shes not dead." And with that he re-enters the bakery. 'Not yet' I tell myself. I look back at the sky just in time to be the last orange glow disapper. This is just so much to handle.

It has now been a week since my emotional meltdown. I felt so sick. I have absolutely no news on Thalia and my hopes are crumbing. I have no idea what to do anymore. I havent spoken a word since my _'conversation'_ with Peeta and my family is starting to wonder _'why?'_ My dad has been looking at me with questioned looks and Andy wont stop asking me if _'i'm ok?'_ My days have dragged on. My hate for the Capitol grows as days pass me by. I don't know how I even get out of bed in the morning. I finish iceing the cupcakes I had been working on and head up to my house. No one seems to be home so I sit on the couch and turn our tv on. The training scores are on, District 2 comes up and I almost have a heart attack when they show the female tribute, "Karina Masonry, _'District 2?'_" They flash a 10 as her score. WHAT?! WHAT?! DISTRICT 2?! KARINA?! WHAT?! I...?! SHES THERE?! DISTRICT 2?! They change to District 3 and im still questioning myself. What is she doing there? And for District 2? By the time I decide I snap out of it they announce District 12 and I lean forward. "Christian Hunt, District 12" They flash a big 8 for Chris. "Thalia Aden, District 12" They flash a 10 on the screen. Awesome score! How did she get that? How did Karina get that? I question, suddenly I think of the consiquences. This is bad! Now they will be after her! The careers! After both of them! My two best friend, are in trouble. Deep trouble.

All of the sudden there is a sudden burst of alarms in the district and I jolt out of my seat. I have only heard this alarm once at school! As practice! _There has been an accident at the mines!_ Without second thought I get up and run strait towards the big cloud of black smoke. Running, Running, Dont stop, Running. I reach the entrance to the mines. Black smoke emerges from it. There is a man in the front who is taking the names of the miners who are lucky enough to exit. The people are running from the sight and are questioned when me and of few others head in the oposite way. I reach the man taking names " ?" He was my 4th grade teacher. "Liam? you shouldnt be here! Its dangerous!" He exclaims.

"No! Im going in!" I reply.

"What? No! The fires are still burning down there!"

"Doesnt matter! Im not going to let people get hurt! Im going to help in what I can!" He seems hesitant and Andy materializes out of no where...

"Im going in too!"

"Andy Mellark? You too?! You Mellarks are just..." He sighs "...Fine! But please be careful! We dont need any more deaths!"We nod and enter the smoky chamber. The lights have been cut off and the fires are burning. The heat is just horrible. My eyes begin to burn because of the smoke. I start cough.

"Cover your mouth and nose, Liam!" Andy yells over the crackling of the fire and the muffled cries for help.

"Okay!" I yell in response. " Andy we need to split up! You go right! I go left!" We divide and I run as quick as I can towards the calls for help. I reach a few injured miners. I help them through the flames and out the entrance. All of the sudden I hear a familiar voice as im about to leave. I turn.

"Im going back!" I yell at the miners "Get out of here! There is help outside!"

"Its too dangerous to go back!" One of the miners yell. But I ignore him and run back towards the noise. There is so much smoke! My coughing becomes uncontrollable. A flame catches my arm and it burns so bad but I trudge on. There is a wall of coal and rocks that blocks the tunnel. I hear the coughs from the other side.

"Im here! Im going to try to get you out!" I yell and there no response. I start removing loose rocks. A sudden explosion causes me to be hit against a wall. This is it. Im lossing consiousness and one person comes to mind. Thalia. I begin to talk to myself. _I can normally push you right out of my heart, But im too tired to fight._ The whole thing begins and I let it sink into my veins. _I can feel the pain like its new. Everything that we were, said. Everything we never got to do. Plays through me tonight. Tonight your memory burns like a fire. With every word it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just cant put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray you'll come back._ I close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that im dreaming. I black out. Its all over...

I breath and it hurts. I grunt.

"Liam?" Andy's voice cuts though my pain.

"Andy?" I croak.

"Oh my god! Your alive! Thank god! Fuck you Liam! You scared me to death!" I open my eyes and see Andy's face. He seems like ge has been crying. I attempt to sit up.

"What happened?" I mumble.

"You were unconsious, minutes passed by, I was worried. The miners you got out said you went back in for someone else. But after a while, and no sign of you, I run back in for you. I found you and got you out! They treated you but you DIED! You were DEAD for five MINUTES, LIAM!" The news comes in shock to me.

"Good think I woke up them, hmmm? The bakery would have failed without my help." I laugh softly with causes my sides to hurt.

"Fuck you Liam. It isn't funny. You almost scared me to death. You have no idea how hard it was when the doctors said YOU WERE DEAD! My heart felt like it would stop beating! God I hate you!"

"I love you too Andy. Im glad im alive as well, and of course I will try to not scare you like that again." I answer in response to all his hate words. He knows he can't live without me. I smirk and he gives me a death glare.

"Geez, didn't know you loved me sooo much, Andy." I speak again.

"Shut up and sleep." He mumbles. I suddenly remember why I went back in the mines, in the first place.

" " I say under my breath.

"What was that?" Liam says.

"I need to go." I say as I push myself out of the bed. The pain is unbearable but I manage to get up and moving.

"No, you cant do that! You have severe burns! You need to get to the hospital!" Andy screams out now following me. I keep walking. For the first time I notice I was in an ambulance. We are still by the mines but things seemed to have settled down. I catch a glimps of and break into a run.

"Liam?" He looks at me as if he just saw a dead man rise. Oh wait...not my best choice of word. "You should go to the hospital!" He says urgently.

"Wait." I say as I glare at the clipboard in his hand. "I have some questions."

"People?" He asks understanding me.

"Yes." he nods and he looks down at the list. I start.

"Everdeen?"

"Gone." He says. Thalia's hunting teacher is gone. Katniss's dad is gone. A good man is gone.

"Masonry?"

"Didn't make it." He looks at me for a second then back at the list. My eyes begin to fill with tears. Karina's dad is gone.

"Aden?" I say my voice cracking at the last minute.

"Im sorry, Liam."he finishes. Thalia's dad is dead! Three men died! My friends' dads! This is horrible! I failed to save them! This is all my fault...

I sit on the porch of the bakery. In the same position as last time and looking at the same sky turn into night. I finally convinced myself that their death wasnt my fault but im worried about how Thalia or Karina would react to the news. Im not happy with how Katniss and Prim reacted. Its scary. I have my face blank of emotion and I think that after so many days I have no more tears left. I cant cry no more. It isnt me and I have felt stronger. Maybe she will come back. For me? For her family? I know she will try her best to come back. Yes. She will. I know it. I like the feeling. No more tears, I can get used to it. I see Andy emerge from the bakery. The wooden porch creaks as he sits down on the steps with me.

"How you feeling?"

"Im ok, Im here, The burns dont hurt that much anymore."

"No. How are you feeling?"I look him in the eyes, then down at the dirt floor.

"Im fine. I feel better. Dont have anymore tears left. Im a serious person, it just wasn't me to cry."

"Good. Im glad you better. You know, that girl has you wrapped around her finger."

"What?" I look at him raising an eyebrow playfully. We laugh.

"You are a hopeless romantic!" Andy exclaims.

"Shut up. Im not a hopeless romantic and im not in love! I have never been serious about any girl! Its not me! I am not a hopeless romantic!" I repeat, trying to convince myself.

"Oh yes you are. Your just...You go all stupid when she is around." He laughs ."It hilarious how retarded you are! MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN LOVE!" Andy yells out while standing up. Some people walking around town stop and stare at us.

"Nothing to see here people! Hes just stupid! He got ran over by a pack of goats when he was three!" I yell at the staring eyes. They go one with their day.

"A pack of goats?! Do you hear yourself?!" Andy bursts into hysterical laughter. I laugh along.

"Watever!" I yell as I go back inside. I go to my room and lay down looking at the ceiling. I have gone mad! Am I in L...L...Love?


	10. Interviews

Chapter:10 Thalia's P.O.V

"You look amazing, darning!" Octavia shriks. I have to admitt my prep team is very peppy, but I have grown to like them. They are not as bad as it seems.

"Thanks." I reply as I take in the image before me. Not as fierce but im glowing. Im in a tight red dress with beautiful glimmering belts wrapped around it. My hair is pulled up in a bun. A grayish/black hair brooch rests on my head. I wear red and black shoes. And pearl earings, why? Then seem so out of place. I shrug it off. I usually dont get the chance to wear things like this, so im enjoying every second. Im a bit uncomfortable beacause I dont normally wear dresses back home. I barely have any, and the length of it isnt helping, its a bit shorter than what im used to. But its stunning. I truley smile. This is nice.

"Sooo...Do you like our lastest creation?!" Travis bursts as he spins me once more. I laugh.

"Yeah, I do! Its beautiful! If only you could stop spinning me..."

"Im sorry" He chuckles and releases me. "How about a round of applause for the beautiful, tribute!"  
Travis and my prep team clap a little. _Errmmm...okkaaayyyy. Not used to that._ Cinna who has been standing in the back, just smiling softly, steps up.

"Im going to have to steal this lovely tribute for a minute." He smiles. Travis nods with a also gives a weak smile, my prep team is just confused. I probably mirror their confusion right now, cause truley, what would Cinna try to tell me alone? He pulls me away to a seperate room. I give him a questioned look.

"I have something for you..." He pulls something out of his jacket pocket. He hands me the object. My eyes widen.

"Wow." I whisper. Its a beautiful necklace. It has some sort of shell with a pearl at the tip, hanging from it. "Wha-?" Cinna cuts me off.

"I found it in you dress pocket and guessed it was you district token? Or at least someone wanted it to be."

"Who? I have never seen this before."

"I'm unsure. Oh, but I also found this." He rummages through his jacket pocket once again and finally pulls out a small folded up paper. He hands it to me.

_Hey there Taly, The minute you got called and taken into the Justice building I rushed to the Jeweler's. No one knows though. This pearl I found the day you showed me the lake. It was weird cause, well, there are no pearls in District 12. I thought it was one of a kind, reminded me of you. So I saved it. I wasnt planning on giving it to you, not this soon *smile*, but I wanted you to have it. There couldnt of been a better time. Just remember me ok? Come back, to me...Errrmmmm...Im rambling now and Im runnig out of space so im going to wrap this up. I incorporated the pearl into this necklace and slipped it into your pocket at the Justice Building (Its not good-bye, remember that, not forever) I hope You'll use it as your District token. Remember, Im always going to be your best friend. Love, Breadboy (Not love *Chuckle* that would be weird)_  
_P.S: Still not fond of the name Breadboy._

I look up from the slip of paper and smile to myself. _Breadboy_, The nickname Karina and I gave him the first time we all went out as friend. It stuck. "Thats my official nicknames for you now!" I said ignoring his frown. Always the same. I miss him. I look up at Cinna.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He replies. I hand him the necklace and he helps me put it on. I silently thank Liam for this. It might help me stay sane in the arena. Cinna stands in front of me. Now I know why I wear pearl earings. I thank Cinna once more.

"Its ok. Now, Lets go."

I'm taken to the floor where the interviews will be held. I walk into the backstage section and see Karina. I burst into laughter.

"I never thought I would live to see the day Karina would wear a fancy dress!" I exclaim in between laughter. She grunts.

"Shut up, you are wearing one too."

"I know, but I have never seen you wear a dress!" She glares at me.

"I feel like a wrapped up tuna roll." She frowns. It brings on another fit of laughter.

"Its pretty, I like the whole metalic theme."

"Whatever. Your lucky yours is short! At least you can feel your legs!" I grin.

"I love this!"

"What?"

"You! Your annoyance! There is finally a thing in this world that makes you angry!"

"I dont like you..." She hisses.

"I know you love me! You can stop saying it so many times!" I continue laughing.

"Ok right. Sure." She laughs along. "Common before we get in trouble."  
We regain our spots in line and just in time too, because we begin emerging for the croud to take a look. Caesar is welcoming us but the roar from the audience block out almost all other sounds. We sit next to the stage in order from Districts 1-12. The interviews will go like this: Each tribute gets three minutes to talk. They will be presented in order of Districts, ladies first. And so let the fun begin...District one finishes at last and Karina steps up on the stage. I focus on her. I must be horrible to be up there, suddenly I begin to shake. I will soon be up there too. Its ok, your fine, you can do this. I turn my attention back at Karina and Caesar.

"Welcome Karina Masonry! I must say you do look stunning tonight!" Karina takes her place next to Ceaser." I wanna begin by saying...You looked dangerous at the opening ceremonies! You sure know how to handle a weapon, dont you?!"

"Indeed I do, Caesar! But thats not your biggest danger, I am!" Karina seems serious and Ceasar takes this as a joke, turns to the cameras and gives a horrified look. He thinks shes kidding? Poor Ceasar.

"You arnt gonna Hurt me are me Mrs. Masonry?" I see Karina stiffen.

"Karina, please, Just Karina."

"Havent grown up yet, hmmm...Karina?"

"No. Still havent found wrinkles on me. And let me say, You dont look so bad yourself Caesar. What are you, 20?" Caesar laughs and Karina manages to giggles.

"Im flattered!" Caesar bursts. 'If only he knew he looked more like a mutt than a man,' I think to myself.

"So Karina, What are your plans for the games?" He leans forward in his chair, not wanting to miss a single world.

"That Caesar, is for me to know and for you to find out." Caesar gives an exaggerated frown.

"Well, I cant predict the future, so lets find out about the past." Caesar winks at the Camera. "Karina? Do you have a...loved one back home?"

"Well yeah, my parents, my sister, my frie-" Caesar jumps in.

"No, A lover?" Karina's cheeks turn pink.

"I...I..." The Three minutes are over.

"Well, thats all the time we have for Karina Masonry today. Good luck to her and lets hope we get the chance to find out the truth about the guy that took Karina's Heart." Is over. Karina dismounts the stage and I see she let out a big sigh as she sits back down at her chair. I lean back and look behind the other tributes heads to where Karina sits. To my suprise she has done the same and is staring at me. I mouth "You did good." And I can read her lips clearly because of the practice I have had during hunting trips. "Thanks." Then she adds. "Good luck." I nod and sit back strait. The show must go on.

"...And now, A big warm welcome to Thalia Aden!" Caeser exclaims "Good to see you again, dear!"

"Its a pleasure to be here, Caesar!" I answer as I sit down. I give him a sweet smile, he accepts it, though im pretty sure it looks fake.

"Sooo, what have you liked most about the Capitol?"

"The food! Its just so yummy!" I sound like a five year old that just got a new toy for christmas, Caesar chuckles. Well, at least I was truthful.

"Yummy indeed!" Ceaser rubbs his belly and wets his tounge. He suddenly gets serious. "Now Thalia, im going to ask the question on everyones mind...Who was that little girl holding you back at the reaping?" Why this question? Why do I have to bring the people I mostly care about, into this?

"She...Shes my younger sister...Zuley. She was just scared, about me coming. About me coming to the games. But..." I put on my best cofident expression "...I know im coming out of this alive." Ceaser nods, then a mischievous smile spreads across his face. Oh no.

"And the boy? The one that took her away? He must be special to you because we saw you making some eye contact with him throughout the reaping." Hes smiling wickedly, then talks to a unvisible person ."PLAY THE CLIP!" My eyes turn to the huge screen behind us and they begin to play the reaping. But its different from the replays I saw. This one has me and Liam making eye contact. The pain in his eyes visible, my eys seem to stare at him with need, longing. HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW I WAS LOOKING AT HIM?! THERE WERE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE THERE, HOW DID THEY KNOW I WAS LOOKING EXACTLY AT HIM?! I give him a crooked smile. I nervous laugh escapes me. Why?

"Emmm, yeah." I all I manage.

"Who is this prince charming?" I let out a nervous laugh/choke. Prince Charming?! What?! I quickly glance at Karina and I can tell she is holding back laughter. FML. How am I supposed to answer this? What do I say? Wait why am I even thinking he is something more, damn im stupid.

"Hes just my best friend." I say out loud, though im still convincing myself. Caeser seems to notice my doubts.

"Are you sure about that? Seeing you here in that beautiful dress, glowing, I doubt he hasnt already fallen for you!" I blush. Why am I so nervous? Does he consider me something more? No, dont be stupid!

"I...No. No. Just my friend." He drops the subject about me and Liam having 'something more', only to change the angle of view.

"And you? Do YOU find HIM attractive?" My blush grows deeper. Holy fuck, kill me now! This dude is seriously asking me to confess my feeling about my best friend/ Who knows what else, on national television! This needs to end now!

"And you Caeser? Do you have a special lady here in the Capitol?" Caeser laughs hysterically at my attept to change the subject. As if on cue, the buzzer sounds. Thank you god!

"Sadly folks, thats all the time we have today! One last round of applause for Thalia Aden!" The audience claps and I return to my seat off stage. The tributes bow and then they play the Anthem. We all exit. Chris, Karina, and I manage to get in the first elevator, alone. Once the doors close I let go of the breath I didnt notice I was holding. Karina bursts into laughter and Chris just stares at the distance.

"I WOULD PAY A FORTUNE TO SEE LIAM'S FACE DURING YOUR INTERVIEW!" Karina exclaims between laughter. I give her my signature death glare, which she shrugs off and keeps on laughing. I laugh in my head. Bet it was funny...


	11. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter:11 Thalia's P.O.V

"30 Seconds to step on the platform!" The speakers boom. I break away from the hug Cinna had envolved me in. Travis had agreed to Cinna accompaning me, instead of himself. Cinna gives me a small tragic smile "Be careful out there." I sigh. This is it. Last time I see Cinna. Last time in this place. Last second, minutes, days, Who knows how many, breaths left.

"Thank you, Cinna."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For everything. For making sure everyone will remember me. For making me feel beautiful, for at least some time. For making the end seem not so hopeless."

"It was a pleasure. But this isnt the end...Im going to be your designer again. Soon. See you when you come back." I smile sadly.

"I hope so..." I reply with little emotion.

"Remeber, im betting on you."

"TEN SECOND TO STEP ON PLATFORM!" The speakers announce.

"Thank you. Bye, Cinna." I whisper again before backing up in into the metal platform. I sigh heavily. The glass closes around me and I look at Cinna. He mouths "Good luck" and I smile slightly. This is it. The platform begins to move upwards. My memories break the emotional wall I had built to keep my emotions and flashbacks away, and start flooding my mind. My parents. My birthdays. Looking through the bakery window and admiring the beautiful cakes. My little sister. Meeting Karina on my first day of school. Becoming friend with Karina. Walking to school with her every day. 's hunting lessons. Hunting with Karina. Occationally hunting with and Katniss, his daughter. Meeting Gale and his snare lessons. School. Liam...

_Liam! God no! Dont think of him now! Say Good-Bye! Forget him! Forget meeting him! Forget all you conversations! Forget his sweet smile! Forget his ocean blue eyes! Forget his jokes! Forget the first time you took him to the wood! Forget the day you showed him the lake! Forget teaching him how to swim! Forget his strong arms around you! Forget his way with words! Forget the days he accompanied you & Karina to hunt, only to scare away game! Forget all the times you got in trouble for sneaking out at midnight with Liam, in order to spend time hanging out! Forget the pranks Karina and Liam would plot! Forget..._

A gust of wind catches a lock of my hair and sways it. _Us._

I glance around to see the Arena. There are woods all around. I grin. Im in my element. The Cornacopia is in the middle and there are supplies scattered around it. The tribute's platforms form a large cirle around it. I search for any sign of Karina or Chris. I spot Chris, He is 5 platforms to my right. Karina is no where to be found. She must be on the other side of the Cornacopia, out of my eye sight. I turn my attention back on Chris. The smug smile plastered on his face tells me that he is heading for the Cornacopia.

Five...  
_Do I listen to Haymitch's advice?_  
Four...  
_Are Chris and Karina still my allies?_  
Three...  
_Do I head for the Cornacopia?_  
Two...  
_Is it worth putting my life on the line for a weapon or supplies?_  
One...  
_Run!_

I'm off, I run towards the Cornacopia. _'Sorry Haymitch, I need supplies! I need weapons!'_ There is no turning back anymore, im in the middle of the bloodbath. Im running towards what seems like a pack. Just a glance around and I can tell some tributes have already gotten their hands on weapons. Blood. Blood Everywhere. I push myself forward. I finally reach the green pack and fling it across my shoulder. Get out of here Thalia! I start running, away, away from the bloodbath. I hear heavy footsteps behind me. God! I scan my surrounding, Im still in the Cornacopia so there are a few knifes about 4 feet away. Run faster! I force myself to hurry. I grab one of the knifes and throw it behind me in one single swing. I turn just in time to see the knife slice the tribute's throut. I watch as the Male tribute from district 6 drops to the floor, landing in his own puddle of blood. The canon shoots. You killed him! You murderer! You are just as bad as the rest! You ARE the enemy! I snap out of my thoughts, place the rest of the knifes on my belt, and start running to the left of the Cornacopia, into the woods. Just as im about to leave, I see something from the corner of my eye. A Bow! A silver Bow! And a sheath of Arrows right next to it! If I can only get my hands on it, then I might actually have a chance at survival! I turn and run to the Bow. I need it! Only 10 feet! I might actually be able to do this! No. I was wrong. My body is slammed against the floor. The impact leaves me struggling for air. When my vision returns to normal I see the Male tribute from district 4 above me. He has me pinned to the ground.

"Hey there, District 12."

"Let me **GO**!" I struggle under his grasp but its no use. Hes too strong. He puts a thinking face on.

"Hmmm, let me weigh my options. Kill the tribute that got a 10 on the training scores, AND has the Capitol under her charm. OR let her go? Dont think so beautiful..." I have no emotions on my face and I dont respond. He gets impatiant, the metal of his knife is about to pierce through my chest when his expression changes and he lowers his knife. His anger is replaced by a sly smile. He lowers himself so that his lips are just inches form my ear, breath on my neck causing me to shudder. He whispers. "Then again, we can always arranged a deal. You live IF..." He looks down and glares at my chest, he runs a hand over my stomach. "You repay me."

"I'd rather die!" I spit in his face. He lets out a frustrated cry and his grip in my shoulders tightening.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, SWEETCHEEKS...!" He says through clenched teeth. I seal my eyes and turn my head to the side. Maybe it wont hurt as much. But no impact comes. No pain. Just then I feel liquid dripping all over my clothing. I open my eyes, and they widen in terror. District 4 is still there but a spear has been stabbed through his body. The wound is open, and the blood flows freely out of his wound landing on me. His mouth is open and blood flows out of it as well. Its sickening. Suddenly the body is thrown aside and I see who was the person to save my life..._Chris._ He retreats his spear then walks back to my side. He extends his hand.

"Need help there?" I grab his hand and he pulls me to his side.

"Wow Chris. Nice timing. Wait til' im almost dead to show up!"

"Just thought it would make for a more dramatic entrance. You know...Life or death. Save the girl. My Hero!"

"Funny, Chris. Real Funny." He chuckles and I scowl. This is no time to be laughing. I turn my head and see that the silver bow is still there. I leave Chris in his own world and run towards it. I grab it. Chris materializes out of nowhere.

"Thanks for ditching me? With no backup?"

"Needed this." I reply and hold up the Bow.

"Nice. Time to bring out the secret weapon, right?"

"Yeah." I grin and fling the sheath of arrows over my shoulder.

"Now, Can we get out of here before 1_ 'Ima break your neck'_ over there reaches us?" For the first time since my encounter with District 4, I notice that the Bloodbath still goes on. I nod.

"Lets get out of here." I yell over the grunts from the sword fight going on not so far away. We start running towards the woods. We are at the edge of the trees and I suddenly stop. _Oh no_. I turn with intentions of running back but Chris grabs my arm.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"We cant leave, Chris! Karina! She has to be somewhere!"

"No, Thalia! You dont know that! And if she is, shes not there anymore! Its to risky to go back!"

"Chris!" I grunt "Why dont you just let go?!"

"Cause you may be stuburn **BUT** im strong! And im not going to let you decide to die!" He grabs me by the waist and flings me on his shoulder as if I were nothing but a feather. "Lets go, we need to find a safe place to stay for the night, before night fall!" I pounded on his back and kicked and squirmed. No such luck. Ended up just slouched on his back.

"I hate you Chris..." I huff. His sarcastic laugher booms through the thick autumn air.

"Yeah, I know you are greatful I saved your life, already. No need to repeat it." I frown. Its going to be a long day.

"Chris?" I whisper. Its our first night in the Arena and the anthem begins to play. They are about to show the fallen tribute.

"Mhhhmm?" He says half asleep.

"Wake up. They are going to show the pictures of the dead tributes". He stirs and looks at me sleeply.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting my eyes." I roll my eyes.

"Sure, ok. Just sit up so u can see it." The screen begins to project the faces. It starts with the male tribute from 4, the one Chris killed to save me. I let out a huge sigh._ 'Karina is alive.'_ I watch the rest of the images. Ten dead. Both from 3, Both from 5, Both from 6, Both from seven, The male from eight, and female from ten. Only thirteen left. Including Karina, Jose, and most of the Career pack. Plus, Others I don't know. I turn to Chris when the sky goes black.

"Karina is alive."

"Yeah she is." I thinks for a minute. "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know. I just hope she is ok."

"Yeah." Chris's face turns serious. "We need to go hunting tomorrow."

"For what, Karina?"

"No, For everything. Karina. Food. And..." He shows discust. "Pray." My eyes widen. I say one word.

"Tributes?" Chris is upset when he says.

"Do we have a choice?" I don't respond and Chris lays down.

"Wake me up when its my turn to watch." He moves around a while.

"Be careful Chris. Don't fall out of the tree." He grunts.

"Watever." After a while his breathing becomes steady. Hes asleep. I tighten my grip around my bow and stare out into the pitch black forest.


	12. Bella

**Chapter 12: Thalia's P.O.V**

I walk quietly on hunters feet, attempting to stay unoticed to the wood around me. Of course, thats simply impossible with Chris as my partner cause he has been making lame jokes since we woke up and that was at about 4:50 a.m, now its around 1:00 p.m and he doesn't seem to run out of stupid Jokes! My head is just about ready to burst! How are we supposed to go hunting-without being spoted-if he won't stop taking?! I slouch against a tree and huff. Chris smirks.

"Whats wrong? The little princess is tired?" I frown.

"Yeah...Of you." He laughs.

"And why? Am I too charming for you?"

"Your about as charming as a dead slug..." He dramatically gasps.

"I. AM. NOT!" Then he laughs "Watever, lets go. Im taking the lead." Chris trudges on and I have no other choice but to follow. I stop my attempt of being quiet and just drag myself along, stepping on practically every twig and leaf in the path. Then a little imaginary light bulb in my brain goes off. Time to mess with Chris!

"Hey Chris, What did one ocean say to another?" He glares at me for a second.

"What?"

"Nothing, they just waved to eachother!"

"Oh."

"Did you Sea what I did there?"

"Have you ever even seen the Ocean, Thalia?"

"No, but im Shore I will someday!"

"How do you even have friends?" Chris questions, while bursting with laughter.

"Oh come on Chris, Don't be such a beach!"

"What did you call me?" Says Chris playfully.

"Nothing..." I say it slowly with backing up. Chris just shakes his head.

"You are really mean, you know?"

"Am I?" I say uninterested.

"Yeah you are..." The silence takes over us. Nothing is spoken if not needed. Sadly we hunt no edible animals, but on the bright side...we didn't bump into any careers and Chris walked another 3 hours. Nothing in sight except trees, Im really irritated now. My stomach growls and I stare at the 2 packs on Chris's back. He insisted that he take them cause they were heavy. My mouth waters at the thought of food in them. I stop and Chris turns around and stares at me with a confused expression.

"Chris, i'm Hungry." Chris smiles.

"Hi Hungry, i'm Chris." I scowl.

"Chris, i'm serious!" His grin doesn't disappear.

"No your Hungry." I grunt in frustration and smack my hand on my face.

"Your Joking!" I try to snatch the pack away from him. He moves just on time.

"No, i'm Chris." His laughter booms through the whole clearing.

"Just give me the **FOOD**!" My outburst makes him laugh long enough for me to grab the green pack from him and stuff a strip of beef into my mouth. I chew. Swallow, and the satisfingly smile in Chris's face.

"HAHAHAAHA!" I sarcastically laugh at him. I stick my tongue out at him. "I got food."

"You know, you should carry on more intelligent conversartions." He says matter-o-factly before laughing. I stare at him with a dumb struck face.

"How can I can I carry on intelligent conversations when I only have YOU to talk to." His face turns dramatically offended.

"How dare you?" He laughs. "Good thing I have this knife for revenge." We both laugh and I run away acting scared. The leaves crunch under my feet as I run away and Chris isn't far behind. I hear mumbles to my right and then a a bunch of different voices laughing from somewhere behind. I shrug it off as nothing but my curiosity gets the best of me and I have the urge to stop running and find the sorce of the noise. I'm about to turn around when Chris's heavy body crashes into mine, he puts one of his hand over my mouth and stops the scream that was already forming, he pushes both of us into the nearest bush. I wiggle under his grasp but he holds me tighter. I attemp asking him_ 'Whats going on?'_ but he shushes me. I nod and he slowly removes his hand from my mouth and lets me go. I give him a questioned look and he points at the something in the distance.

My heart suddenly stops. The Careers. My eyes quickly dart back to the small figure that was humming and drawing shapes on the ground. I squint, trying to make out the face, taking a guess. Her face turns to the side a little and thats when I get an overwhelming feeling off sadness. Bella... I shake my head several times. Not Bella...

(Beginning of Flashback) _Karina throws the knife and if lands perfectly on the dummy's heart._

_ "Hell to the yeah...!" She exclaims and starts to do a happy dance, apperantly not caring about the stares. I cross my arms. She hasn't missed once. She reminds me of this book I read about a chinease ninja. Me one the other hand, well...i'm failing epically today. Its starting to get to my nerves._

_ "Show off..." I mumble. Karina Laughs._

_ "And of course you can do so much better!" I frown._

_ "Well, why not? I have just as much experience as you do!"_

_ "Yeah, but knifes arn't exactly your...Cup of tea."_

_ "Shut up and hand me a knife, K."_

_ Her two hands go up. "Ok ok, there you go." She hands me a knife. I take aim and release. Just when I think its going to hit the target right in the eye, it flies right past it's head and hits the wall. Karina Laughs, and I grunt angryly._

_ "Damnit." Theres a giggle from somewhere behind and me and Karina, both of us turn around in a flash. A little girl stands there, smiling. 'Oh shit.' I think mentally._

_ "Thats a bad word..." She giggle. I twist my hair nervously._

_ "Yeah, im sorry." I mumble. _

_ "Its alright." Her sweet laughter rings in my ear, and its kind of twisted how something so sweet would be here, in this horrible place. Before I could guess what she was doing she walks around me and grabs a knife. It flies throught the air and hits the dummy close to the stomach. Not a deadly hit, but it was sure better than mine._

_ "Whoa..." Is all I manage. Karina adds, "Very unexpected." I nod my head in agreement. The little girl returns and stand in front of me._

_ "Im not a profecional but it can come in hand. Though, I don't exacty...I don't want to..." Her expression is hurt, and my hate for The Capitol burns inside me like an eternal flame. Im sure Karina feels the same right now._

_ "I understand..." I quickly add. She nods. He hand extends towards me._

_ "My name is Bella. Bella Faust. District six." I shake her hand._

_ "Thalia Aden. Distict 12." She moves to Karina and the shake hands._

_ "Karina Masonry. District 2." Bella's expression is hard to read._

_ "Two?" Oh._

_ "Yep, District Two."_

_ "Then...Emmm...Arn't you a Career?"_

_ "Well," Karina Laughs, "Not exactly."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Because I like it better here."_

_ "Oh." Bella says, though you can clearly see the confusion on her face. I mean, If I didn't know the whole story behind Karina I would probably be confused too. Why would a career be around District 12? We need a change of subject._

_ "Hey, Bella. Wanna train with me and Karina today?" A ear-to-ear smile take over her face._

_ "OK! We could teach eachother what we know and help eachother and..." She trained with us the whole day. And I loved the fact that such a simple thing could make a !3 yearold so happy._ (End of Flashback)

Tears sting in my eyes._ RUN BELLA!_ I wanna shout. But I know that if I do that, I will be giving away her position. I hold onto the small hope that they won't notice her. But of course, the odds were not in her favor cause when I look back at the careers they are already walking toward her silently. Two of them stayed behind, so I can't exactly see their faces. One of them though, seems to be tied up, I wonder who their prisoner is? I look back at the others. I may not know who those two Careers thay stay back are, but I know that District 1 male and female, and District 4 female are about to kill poor Little Bella. I want to look away but I feel as if my eyes are glued on the defensless little girl. I wan't to help her. I have to. I was about to run full charge at the careers when Chris grabs my arm and shakes his head sadly. He mouths _'Too late, Too many._' Im to weak to fight him, and part of me knows what he said is true. Theres nothing I can do. Its too Late and the Careers would out number us. I look down in defeat as Bella's screams pierce through me like a knife to the chest._ I'm so sorry Bella, I wish I could have saved you. You deserved better._ The Careers are Laughing. _I hate you! I hate you all_! I mentally yell at them. The canon sounds. They step back and the hovercraft takes Bella's body away before I could let go. Im crying now. Tears staining my face and Jumpsuit. Chris pats my head awkwardly but I truly just want him to leave me alone..._I want Liam. I want his warm strong body holding on to me, Whispering sweet nothings to me, Telling me that tomorrow will be better, that the pain will go away._ But thats not what I have. I have a friend who doesn't know what to do with a broken girl, attempting to comfort me over the death of a little girl, that neither of us truly knew.

"Lets go. We have to move." District one male tells his allies. "We'll go hunting and then come back and camp here. All 5 of them walk away leaving me and Chris, at last...Alone. Chris's deep voice interupts the moment of silence.

"Come on, Thalia. We have to move, they are gone. But they will come back soon. We need to get out of here." I nod and allow Chris to help me out of the bush. I brush of the dirt on my Jumpsuit and remove the leaves from my hair. I look up at Chris.

"Ok, Lets go." We start walking in no direction in particular. But this time around, there is no more joking or fun, I feel the rage burning in me. I'll get them...I'll get them for what they did to Bella. We trudge through the now dark forest. Neither me or Chris were paying much attention to what was in front of us until I slames agains a thing, or a person. I look up shakily when my eyes meet while a set of brown eyes.

"Jose?"


	13. Dandelion

I stare at the screen, which is divided in two, One side showing the Careers that kill the little Girl from District 6, the other zoomed in on Thalia crying. I feel numb. Its all I can feel, because if I let my anger for the Capitol and those monsters who killed that little girl show, then my television would be currently Broken. I see Chris' failed attempt at comforting her, he was one of my best friends since I was little, before Thalia came along. But, he was always there for me, even now. When I went to say Good-Bye to him, he promised he would protect her, Even if it meant his end. I don't know why He would do that, but as selfish as it is, I'm grateful he did. My eyes still glued on the screen when I echo her words

"Jose?" Who the heck is Jose? I recognize him from the parade. Hes district 9...or was it 10? Ah, who cares? Though my stomach gives a flip, and I feel like I might die for a moment. Until the smile of relief on her face tells me he means no harm. Maybe two allies is a good thing for her. I just hope that hes trustworthy. After greeting eachother they continue walking away from the Career camp sight. After i'm 100% sure they are at a safe distance I get up from the couch. Its hard for me to watch but ever once in a while I find myself in front of the TV checking if shes alive. Maybe my brothers are right, I have a serious case of Love struck I sit next to the window and stare out. Its a pretty dramatic landscape. Its pouring outside and the sound of rain hitting the window is kind of peaceful Its quite upstairs because my dad & Andy went to the train station to get this month's supply for the Bakery and my mom & Peeta are working downstairs at the Bakery In a way, i'm alone, something I need a lot lately. I'm ripped out of thoughts when I see something moving outside, in the back yard. I squint to get a closer look. Is that Katniss?

She looks horrible! She searches the trash can and I suddenly realize how bad her fathers death has affected the Everdeens. Thats when I see my mom run outside with a broom in hand screaming profanities at a very frightened Katniss. My eyes dart around the room...DISTRACTION, DISTRACTION, DISTRACTION. Where can I find one? I need to lead her away from Katniss. I run to the window that faces the square, at the same moment my dad and Andy come with the truck and park. I run down the stairs in a hurry. I beat Andy to the Truck's trunk and swing it open. He joins me seconds Later.

"What the heck are you doing? You were the last person I expected to help carry heavy things, while its raining. How come your lazy butt is off the couch?" He says in shock.

"Ugh, shut up Andy." I say while grabbing a bag of flour and running inside. The bell above the door rings as I go through it. I pray it catches her attention. As expected, it does. The only thing she cares about more than herself it the customers or better said the customer's money. She walks in already talking.

"Hello how can I...Oh, its just you." She frowns. Shes about to turn around and go back outside...No, no, no. She goes into the back and then there is another scream. Did Katniss come into the bakery ! "PEETA...HOW DARE YOU? NO DECENT CUSTOMER WOULD BUY THAT BREAD!" She angrily slaps him across the face. "GO AND FEED IT TO THE PIGS YOU LITTLE-"

"Oops!" I say loud enough for her to hear and purposely drop the bag of Flour. She storming into the Front and sees the huge mess I made. I'm dead meat.

"LIAM?! YOU DISGRACE TO LIFE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE INTELLIGENT ONE BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG! YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE...USELESS!" I feel a cold hard hand come in contact with my face. I stand in shock. She really has no heart, but it was to be expected. My cheek throbs as I step back, I knock down the water of the counter to make the mess worse. I need to distract her long enough." YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU NEED SOMETHING DONE YOU DO IT YOURSELF! I SHOULD OF KNOWN THAT BY NOW! 4 USELESS MEN IS ALL I HAVE! YOU SHOULD OF BEEN WOMEN, MAYBE THEN YOU WOULD BE BETTER!" Shes shoves me into the Kitchen and one shes out of sight I run to the back window. I watch as Katniss looks at the bread by her feet, grabs them, and runs towards what I believe is her house. A smile takes over my face, the pain it caused me was so worth the good I helped do.

"Did I do the right thing?" Peeta's voice seems small and pained from behind. I turn and examine his face. His has a black eye. I feel sorry for my little brother. So unlucky, So young. I hug him.

"Yes you did Buddy." He clings to me.

"It was worth it..." He whispers "...Because, Because, I love her." This takes me by surprise and I pull back. A look at his face and I can tell hes not kidding. His eyes radiate with love for her and suddenly I wonder if that's how I look when i'm with Thalia. If it is, I have no idea how everyone doesn't know by now. Weird unexpected word tumble out of my mouth. I think I recall them from a book I read at school so long ago.

"Love is a war, but sometimes, its worth the fight."


End file.
